Why Me?
by Tiny Shiro
Summary: Kagome higarashi, nerd. Sesshomaru taisho, transfer student. "This is what you get for talking to our sesshomaru!" A girl cried as she kicked kagome in the gut. "Don't EVER talk or touch him! he's ours" another girl yelled. /Modern/school/popular/cursing
1. Why Me?

"Hunny! wake up it's time for school! your gonna be late!" kagomes mother yelled. "Im coming!" was the short reply. Kagome ran past her mother and out the door "bye mom!" she yelled. 'I can't wait to get to school and see sango!' she told her self, as see ran down the side walk. Her black hair swaying in a pony tail as she went, her blue eyes sparkled happily, under her old glasses.

Her name is kagome higarashi, Shes going to this weird high school that assigns you one teacher for the whole school year. They teach all subjects. Now she loves her teacher but everyone else... thats another story! She is considered, a nerd, a geek, an undesirable at this school.

Huffing as she made it to school, tired from the long run. Kagome walked into the school, and down the hall. She kept her head down as people wispered things about her looks. 'They do know i can HEAR them right, asshole's." Kagome thought. She got to her locker, and opened the blue metal door. "Kaggie!" Was heard from behind, as she was almost tackled by her best friend, sango. Luckly kagome moved just in time. "sango! Do you ALWAYS have to do that?" She whined at her friend. "Yup!" Was the cheerful reply. Kagome sighed at her friend, "whatever."

"hehe, guess what kaggie!"

"What sango?"

"Theres a two new tranfer students! its a boy, and a girl."

"okay, so?"

"So? A BOY, kaggie you might get a boyfriend." sango smiled smugly, and kagome blushed.

"N-no i won't! y-you know im a nerd. No one will like me." She muttered quietly. Sango frowned. The Bell rang loud suddenly scaring both girls. "Uhmm...im gonna go to class by sango!" Kagome ran to her class as fast as she could, as kagome opened the door she sighed thankfully. There teacher was late. Again. Kagome quickly took her seat in the back corner by the windows, and waited tell the teacher came, it was onley a little bit untell the teacher, her favorite teacher. Toga-Sensi, was sitting at his desk, speaking to all of the class. "now class, we have some new students! One of witch is my son. Come in you too!" Kagome watched as a guy with, long silver hair and a crescent moon on his for head entered. Then she saw a slutty looking girl walk in, her school uniform top unbuttoned a bit and her skirt was very short compared to everyone elses. "okay now, please tell us your names!" the slutty girl spoke first. "Hi losers, im Kikyou." The sliver haired boy spoke next, "hn, im sesshomaru taisho"

"Uh okay then." toga sighed, "son please go sit next to miss Kagome Higarashi. Kagome Raise your hand." Kagome sighed sadly everyone's going to hate her even worse now, she could tell just by looking at him, by the end of this class he's going to be the most popular guy in the whole school! And she has to sit next to him! 'I can feel there glares already' she cried in her mind as kagome sadly raised her hand.

"Kikyou please sit in front of miss Higarashi."

"Yes sir, captain sir!" was kikyou's response. When they both took there spots, they did not notice the glares at poor kagome. Or they just did not care.

'why me?' was the last thing kagome thought before she started ignoring the glares, and tryed to listen to her teachers lesson.


	2. Why Him?

Kagome sighed deeply, rembering when she got out of class with toga-sensi, a girl tripped her. Everyone laughed, called her names well everyone excepted sesshomaru. 'how come i don't get any classes with sango.' She wispered sadly.

"Kaggie!"

She turned around. "Sango!" Kagome smiled happly.

"Kaggie, i heard a girl tripped you! I will kill her, just tell me what she looks like!" Sango anounced, as she cracked her knuckles. Other sudents that where walking by winced.

"No, sango. It's fine really, don't make a big deal of this please!" kagome pleaded.

Her best friend just sighed "but kagome-" "Yo, nerd! come here!" they snapped there heads to the schools delinquent, Inuyasha Taisho and his group of friends. "can you hear me? Get over here!"

Sango fumed. "Shut up! Pig head! Leave kagome ALONE!" Kagome was forced to hold back sango from tearing inuyasha a new face.

"keh." inuyasha said watching sango trying to attack him. "Sango, please stop! " kagome cried, sango stopped moving. "Alright kaggie." She mumbled quietly. "Nerd, you comin yet?" inuyasha said in a very annoyed voice. His friends just watched amused.

Sango mumbled curses under her breath at the stupied hanyou. "Y-yes im coming." Kagome said quickly as she walked to inuyasha. "I heard the new girl sits infront of you right?"

"Uhm, yes s-she does." Kagomes said nervously.

"Whats her name." inuyasha stated, knowing the nerd would awnser unless she wanted to be beatin.

"K-kikyou."

"Hm, thats all for now." Then the hanyou shoved her out of his way. Forcing her to fall on the ground painfully and hurt her arm. 'ow, ow, ow, ahh stupied asshole!' she spoke bitterly in her mind, while holding her arm. Sango went right to kagome, noticing nobody in the hall would help her fallin friend.

"Kaggie are you ok? Oh god, i will kill him i swear!"

"I-im fine sango" she lied.

"Kagome are you s-"

"Im fine! Help me up please?"

Once kagome was up, sango dropping the subject of kagomes arm. "kaggie, i have to go see miroku before he touchs another girls butt okay?" Kagome smiled. "Kay, have fun sango!" She kept smiled as best she could over her throbbing arm, while her best friend ran down the hall.

"Your arms not okay, Miss Kagome." stated some unknown person. She turned around quickly. Her eyes got big as she thought. 'Why him?'


	3. Why did you do that?

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Means alot! **

**Sorry for my crap grammer and spelling~! xD My brain goes to fast for me to see i messed up tell i re-read it for the 2,000,000,000, time lol.**

**(or more.)**

"N-naraku."

"Ah so you know me kagome?"

Kagome shuddered, just him just saying her name makes her scared for her life.

He smirks at her shudder, yes she knew him. "Why kagome, you should get your arm looked at, should i help?" Kagome held her breath, "N-no, i-uhm i-i well, got to g-go." She tryed to sound strong but she could not stop the studder. "I see, we shall talk later then kagome." She ran off as fast as she could. 'why me? why is it always ME?' She cryed to her self as she ran to her class, knowing sensei was late. As always. She slammed the classroom door open and ran to her seat. Ingnoring the glares from everyone.

Kagome sighed.

"Can you shut up, i can't hear myself think with you sighing!" kikyou screeched, the room became quiet. All eyes on kagome and kikyou.

Kagomes eye twitched in annoyance and anger, she mumbled somthing back but no one heard. "What?" kikyou glared. "Speek up!" Kagomes calm outter shell was cracking, this girl pissed her off so much.

If she yells back at the insufferable girl, they would get her back later. But at the moment, the raven haired girl had no care in the world. Kagome glared back at kikyou, gaining gasps and mumerers from the class. Kagome opened her mouth ready to say those word that would make her life an even worse liveing hell.

"Alright! Time to start class kiddies!"

Everyones heads snapped to toga, lots of kids sighed in disappointment, wanting to know what the normally shy, quiet girl was going to say. but alas there sensei spoiled the tense moment.

After class kagome was the first one out, she did not wanna be cornered by kikyou and her fast growing fanclub. 'Thank god toga-sensei said somthing! i could of! just ugh!' Kagome spoke with herself as she normally does. But then suddenly she felt somthing,

"PERVERT!" Kagome screamed spinned around smacking her hand on mirokus cheek so hard he fell into the lockers. 'OH CRAP!' Kagome looked around. 'Everyones not looking, hmm must be used to roku already.'

"Ow, ow, ow, miss kagome that was very rude of you! How could you hurt your dearest friend?" miroku whined as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Oh, im so sorry dearest!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she spoke with sarcasum.

"Maybe if you kept your hands off my butt-"

"I thought there was a bug on you!"

"Oh really." Kagome dead panned while fixing her glasses.

"Yes."

Kagome sighed defeated 'idiot, bug yea righ-'

"miroku?"

"Yes kagome?"

"Get your hand off my ass, or you will never have children." Kagome stated quietly. Miroku quickly pulled back his hand.

"But kagome i thought i saw another spider! I was just tryin-" She glared at him, he shut up.

Kagome said goodbye, then walked outside to eat lunch under her favourite tree. Once she was in her spot, she pulled out her lunch and her i-pod. 'dammit i left my ear phones oh well..' Playing 'Crash your party - by Karmin.' Kagome opened her lunch and munched on her riceball.

All eyes on you tonight  
>So let's toast to you, you got so much to prove<br>And you say, everyone's got a price  
>That's how you get your way if not there's hell to pay<p>

Kagome started to think of sesshomaru, She kept observing him alot. He seemed to fit this song. She smiled. "haha perfect"

You're gonna huff and puff and blow the whole house down  
>Don't they know you're the king of the castle<p>

'Pfft.'Kagome started to sing with the song.

The nerve of some people  
>To think we're all equal<br>911 it's me to the rescue  
>If I don't speak who's gonna tell you<br>Oh yea I gotta let you know

I'm here to crash your party  
>You think you're the star of the show<br>But I'm about to let you know  
>I'm here to crash your party<br>The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all  
>Before I crashed your party<p>

Who do you think you are, a super S-T-A-R?  
>Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my gah!<p>

'Have we even talked before?' Kagome wondered as she took another bite of her riceball. 'I know he sits next to me but, hmmmm.'

Cause you're so complex, you and your complex  
>and you claim your so low key<br>Well you coulda fooled me, Mister TMZ.

'He acts really cold to everyone,' kagome snorted 'he thinks hes better!'

Come on show em how you huff and puff and blow the whole house down  
>Don't 'they know you're the king of the castle<br>They nerve of some people

To think we're all equal  
>911 it's me to the rescue<br>If I don't speak who's gonna tell you  
>Oh yea I gotta let you know<p>

'Wait, maybe he just is scared? hmmmm' She thought while she took a sip of her orange juice.

I'm here to crash your party  
>You think you're the star of the show<br>But I'm about to let you know  
>I'm here to crash your party<br>The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all  
>Before I crashed your party<p>

Finishing her lunch kagome started to sing with the song again.

Who do you think you are, a super S-T-A-R?  
>Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my gah!<br>kiss my oh my gah, kiss my oh my gah, kiss my oh my gah,kiss my oh my gah,!  
>Sittin' on the top of the world you got the best view<br>Livin' life with a cheat sheet, nobody test you, huh?  
>Your mind is a mess, heart is a chess piece<br>Movin' down the board now I'm takin' down the king of the castle  
>While I'm on top of this beat I dazzle<br>How could you ever conceive I'd razzle up â€" 'nuff of that beef  
>Now I'm gonna tweak out â€" Now you better peace out<br>Cause I gotta full house, yeah baby  
>Four of a kind, there's no room in my life for an ego your size<p>

Kagome started to laugh, unable to finish singing "Oh my god it fits him so well!" she spoke out loud giggling.

"The song fits who?"

(( i so wanted to end the chapter there. xD))

"EEP!" Kagome squeeked wide eyed she looked around and saw no one.

"Huh?"

"Look up."

She did as she was told. "S-sesshomaru?" Kagome stared at the guy. "indeed." he said simply.

"uh, why are you in the tree? And how long have you been there?" She asked still wide eyed. Suddenly the next song on kagomes i-pod rang loudly

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Kagome froze 'oh my god'

Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock  
>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock, cock<br>Your peacock

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee  
>Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee<br>I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow.

Come on baby let me see  
>what you're hiding underneath-<p>

Kagome snapped out of her schock and quickly snatched her i-pod up and turned it off. She turned bright red. 'Stupid i-pod!' Sesshomaru stared at her for a few minutes.

"Fangirls and the whole time."

"W-Wha?"

"You asked me questions, these are your awnsers."

"OH, Ohhh." she said quietly still very red. Kagome stared for a second "uhm, the girls who, uhm. Follow you don't come near here." she told him. "So you can come down."

"I don't wish to."

"Uh, why?"

"I just don't."

"What this flufflys play house now?" Kagome spoke sarcasticly.

"..."

"..."

'OH. MY. GOD. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.' She screamed to herself. 'Hes gonna be so pissed! You idio-' Her inner scolding was put on hold by sesshomaru.

"Indeed it is." He said with amusement.

"Wha?" Kagome stared at him.

"This is my new play house."

Kagome kept staring untell she could not hold it anymore and started laughing really hard. Sesshomaru just watched, amusement clear on his face.

"Okay fluffy! lets go to class." she said inbetween giggles.

"hn."

Once they opend the classroom door glares where sent kagomes way. "Shes with sessy!"

"Get away from him nerd!"

"Bitch!"

Kagome looked down, walking to her seat. Sesshomaru sat down in his, while the torment kept going for the poor girl. Kagome sat still as the other girls threw things at her, and yelled indecent names.

'Stupied females. They bother the girl because she walked in with this sesshomaru? Idiotic.' sesshomaru thought.

His eye twitched at all the items and childish names that where being thrown at kagome. He stayed calm waiting for them to stop there annoying onslaught. After five minutes he had enough. Sesshomaru growled loudly and slamed his fist hard on his desk. "Enough!" Glaring at all the girls who have been testing his patience. "Leave the girl alone." The whole class gasped.

"B-But s-sessy we w-we ju-"

"I. Said. Enough." Sesshomaru growled, giving the girl a cold glare.

She ran off crying. He looked to kagome.

"Why did you do that?" She asked schocked.

The REAL end~! :3

LONGEST CHAPTER i have done so far.

'oAo' No flaming please~~


	4. Lord Fluffy?

Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews! :D

ON TO THE STORY~! 

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked shocked

"They where getting on this sesshomaru's nerves."

"Oh" Kagome said quietly, after a few tense momments the teacher spoke "Uh, alright class time to learn!" Kagome leaned back sighing in her seat. She tilited her head a bit to look at sesshomaru. 'I don't understand him. He's weird.' ..."Higarashi!" Kagome flinched.

"Y-Yes?"

"Please don't drool over boys in my class."

Kagome flushed red lightly "I-i was-"

"Enough." the teacher stated clearly annoyed. Kikyou and her fanclub giggled, at her. Kagome looked down. Sesshomaru was getting annoyed again. But being the "king" at hiding his emotions he kept his face impassive as he heard the cackles of the stupied girls in class.

At the end of the living hell known as school kagome walked down the sidewalks to her apartment billding. Kagome sighed 'Today has been so weird. I was noticed more then i should have!' she sighed walking to her apartment door then pulling out her keys. Suddenly she felt a hand on her head. "Huh?" Looking up over her shoulder she stared "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Kagome screeched loudly, hurting the mans ears.

"I live here!" He yelled back.

"Oh...What apartment?" She asked quietly.

"That one!" He pointed at the door next to kagomes.

"Sensei please tell me you don't live here with anyo-"

"My sons." he cut her off and smiled. The raven haired girl made a sound so full of displeasure no words could discribe it.

'Inuyasha' was all she could think she had to LIVE next door to inuyasha. "Why me?" She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing toga sensei..." Kagome said gloomy.

"Hm, alright kagome! Anyways where not in school call me dad!" he spoke cheerfully. Kagome laughed a bit, "okay dad." Toga smiled, waved, then walked into his apartment. Kagome went into hers, walking right to her bed and passing out. Kagome woke ten miniutes later from a bang on the door. "Dammit!" she yelled. Another bang.

"Mother- AGH!"

Kagome glasses fell off as she got up ready to kill the person that woke her. She ran to the door and swinged it open.

"WOAH." Inuyasha jumped back from the door. Kagome glared at him not fully awake. "What the do you want?" Inuayasha stared

"..."

"Can't speek dog boy?" She hissed.

Inuyashas ears twitched in annoyance. "Who are you? I thought the nerd lived here."

"Your an idiot."

"Wench, awnser my question!"

"What question?"

"The question i asked you!"

"And what was it? I don't speek idiot."

"KEH!" inuyasha threw his hands into the air as he stormed back into his apartment, Slamming the door closed. Kagome smiled and shut her door.

Walking back to her room, kagome started thinking about what she had just done. 'Oh my god, i just called inuyasha an idiot, what if he gets the stupied girls to beat me up again.'

Sighing, she turned on the tv and layed back down. As kagome found her glasses, loud knocks came from the front door. Kagome groned standing up putting on her glasses and walking to the door.

"How may i help you?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I wish to know why the half breed has destroyed the apartment."

"Well-" She was cut off by inuyasha. "NERD THERE YOU ARE!" Kagome was very tempted to say somthing back.

"Nerd, Get your bitch friend out here now!"

"who?" She asked.

"The wench that called me an idiot!"

Kagome thought for a minute 'Ah'

"Alright." Kagome walked in and closed the door putting her glasses in her pocket she opened the door again, wanting to see if inuyasha was really that stupied.

"Your the idiot!" inuyasha yelled in a childish manner. Kagome scratched her head okay he was that stupied. "You Just destroyed your fathers apartment, because i called you an idiot. correct? Okay now think, use that tiny brain, whos the idiot?"

"YOU!"

Kagome sighed "I feel bad now."

"GOOD. You should! Im not a-" Inuyasha started but was quickly quieted.

"For lord fluffy and dad having to live with your idiotic self."

" LORD FULFFY?" inuyasha laughed forgeting he was just insulted.

"Half breed" Sesshomaru warned.

"Im sorry fluffy" kagome sighed.

"It is alright."

"You let her call you fluffy?" Inuyasha gasped

"Hn." Sesshomaru grabbed inuyasha by his ear and started dragging him into there apartment.

"Goodbye"

"Bye fluffy!" Kagome smiled then walked into her apartment hopefully for the last time.

The end for this chappy! :D

Sorry it was pretty short! o3o


	5. Wwhat did i ?

Urgh, I just reread my last chapters.

They suck so much! .A.

Thanks for the reviews~333 means alot~ :D

ON TO THE STORY~

Kagome was sleeping peacefully untell...

SLAM. kagomes door bursted open, she fell off her bed with a grunt.

"My lil girl~ Time to awake!" Said kagomes father as he twirled around the room.

"What. The. Hell. ARE YOU SLAMMING DOORS OPEN FOR!" Kagome screeched.

"AHHHHHH!" Yelled kumo as he ran from kagome. She grabbed her clock as she ran to attack her father. The two ran all over the apartment untell kagome was sick of it, and she threw her clock it hit him square in the head. Flopping face first on the ground kagomes father curled into a ball and sobbed.

"W-what h-has my little girl b-become...SO CRUL TO YOUR PAPA!..."

"Hmph!" crossing her arms kagome went to her room to get her outfit for the day, then to the bathroom purposely stomping on her dads hand in the process.

Kumo sobbed more. "MY BABYS SO CRUL!"

five minutes later. Kagome came out the bathroom ready to leave.

Her dad still sobbing.

Idiot.

Knock, knock, knock.

Kagome ran to the door. 'Wonder who that is...' Opening the door she looked at the person standing there then instantly slammed it closed.

"OW MY NOSE WENCH!" Banging on the door inuyasha half yelled.

"Wench, open up. The almighty lord ice has summed thy!" Kagome blinked 'Lord ice?' Opeing the door the raven haired girl saw inuyasha rubbing his nose. "Lord ice?" she asked.

"Yea." He said grumpy from his nose being smashed. Kagome stared at him in confused untell sesshomaru walked up.

'Ohhhh!'

"This sesshomaru thinks we should leave now."

"uh, kayy..." This is gonna be hell. Her going to school with inuyasha AND sesshomaru. Craaaap. Kagome shut the door running to get her backpack but tripping over her forgotten father.

"Dammit dad! Get the hell up!" Kagome hissed standing up.

sob~ sob~ sob~

Sigh.

Rolling her eyes kagome grabbed her bag and ran out the apartment before her dad got up to give her a "goodbye hug." I mean come on a hug that lasts ten minutes with lots of crying and whaling of how to get away from ailens when they come to take over our world. You want a goodbye hug? I think not.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha started walking down the side walk. Stopping for kagome after half a block. Well sesshomaru did. Then pulled the halfbreed to a stop by his shirt. Kagome ran up to walk with them.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh?"

"Does your nose work?"

"PFFT, yes why would you ask that!"

"Uhm well..."

"Halfbreed, You know that girl that called you an idiot yes?" sesshomaru questioned.

"Damn wench..."

"That was Kagome." Fluffy smirked.

"WHAT?" Kagome went behind sesshomaru and laughed nervously.

"BUT I...WHAT?"

"Halfbreed what does kagome smell like?" sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha blinked. "I...Have no idea. Never bothered to smell her..."

"There is the reason."

"Oh" kagome said quietly still hiding.

"KEH!" Inuyasha threw his hands up. Kagome poked him.

"WHAT WENCH?"

Kagome hugged him "Sorry" Inuyasha deflated.

"Feh..." Seshomaru smiled then quickly relized what he was doing and went back to his impassive face.

Kagome smiled at inuyasha 'Hes not so bad!' As they all walked into the school people stared and glared at kagome.

"KAGOME! WHAT are you doing with MY BOYS!" screeched a voice.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha growled the boys poor demon and half deamon ears seemingly felt as if blood, was coming out, from the screech.

SLAP.

Kagomes head snapped to the left. She looked at the the angery girl.

"W-what did i-"

"I JUST SAID WHAT WHERE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYS! IDIOT!"

The brothers glared.

The girl went for another slap when both boys shoved her away.

"Don't touch her wench." They said in unison.

CLIFFY~~

who slapped kaggie? c:


	6. Queen and his lord Wait What?

Oh my god, so many review in such little time! I love you all~! :D

Thank you sooooo much! :3

ON TO THE STORY~~~!

"Don't touch her wench" Inuyasha and sesshomaru said in unison.

"B-boys! why are you protecting that bitch!" The girl asked angery.

"She is not a bitch!" inuyasha said annoyed.

"Okay, fine a whore!"

Sesshomaru growled low.

Kagome was looking at the floor trying to ingnore the many, many stares. She just listined to the girl ranting untrue things about her, quietly and unmoving. The black haired girl stomped shouting at kagome. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYS YOUR MAKING THEM TURN AWAY FROM ME YOU, IDIOT!" Kagome winced keeping her head down. Not daring to look at the inraged female. Sango ran up noticing the commotion.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sango screamed as she saw kagome with her head down and a bright red mark on her face. Sango pushed passed inuyasha while sesshomaru moved to kagome. Sango grabbed the girl that dared to hurt her bestfriend by the collar of her shirt.

"KAGURA! I WILL. SHOVE. MY. FIST. SO FAR. INTO YOUR FACE. EVERY. SINGLE. DEMONESS. WILL. FEEL. IT!" Sango slammed kagura into the lockers. The croud that gatherd took many steps back afraid of the pissed off sango. Kagome ran up pulling her best friend off kagura.

"Sango, please..."

"NO SHE SLAPPED YOU!"

"Sango..." Kagome looked so unhappy that sango froze. "I-i..." Sangos shoulder's slumped as she gave up her rage. "I-im sorry kaggie..." The croud sighed in disappointment and walked away. All where upset that sango cooled down.

Kagura snorted as she watched kagome make her bestfriend leave.

She walked up to kagome not seeing the death glare's from inuyasha and sesshomaru. "This is NOT over little girl. Your gonna pay for your stupid bestest buddie slamming me into those lockers!" Kagura said voice full of venom.

"Have fun with that..." kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" Kaguras eyes narrowed.

"Nothing.."

"Better have been." Putting her nose up kagura walked off onley to turn and blow a kiss to inuyasha and sesshomaru as she went.

Inuyasha shuddered. "Eww!"

"Hn.. Indeed."

"I-im gonna go to the nurse. Can you guys tell Toga-sensi i will be late?" Kagome begged.

"Yes." They said at the same time...Again.

Inuyasha glared at fluffy. "Stop copying me ice bastard!"

"I am not copying you, you Idiotic waste of space."

"ASS CICLE!"

"Snot nosed baboon."

GRR.. "LORD STICK UP THE BUT!" inuyasha growled then yelled.

"Queen shit out the mouth."

Oh hell no. Inuyashas eye twitched.

Giggle.

Both boys head snapped to the giggling kagome. Inuyasha stared confused while sesshomarus eye's softed. Kagome was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Y-you guys are so weird." Kagome said as she calmed down. Then smiled widely.

Inuyasha gasped. "YOU SMILED!" Pointing at kagomes face. Kagome tilited her head. "I have smiled before inuyasha." Inuyasha shook his head.

"It has never been that happy kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"BASTARD I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

Then back to glareing at each other the brothers went. Kagome kept smiling as she walked away from the arguing pair to the nurses office.

END OF CHAPPY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wooohooooo, haha never guessed kagura did ya? ;D lol

Keep those sweet reviews coming! It makes me wanna write faster for your dearies! :3


	7. What Why?

Thanks for the amazing reviews! Im so glad you guys like it. :D

I see theres people wanting longer chappy's, I shall try my best! ^^

ON TO THE STORY~!

Kagome walked into the nurses office, "Uhm, can i get a bandage please?" The old nurse looked at kagomes face.

"yes ye can dear." The old woman shuffled around her shelf's, then pulling out a bandage. She walked over to kagome and carfully put it on, her slowly forming bruse.

"What happened to ye?"

"I ran into a branch on the way here" Kagome lied quickly. The old woman tilted her head knowing it was a lie. "Alright then"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, and goodbye." She told the woman while walking out the door.

Sesshomaru was waiting for kagome in class. His dad was still not there, how does a man that leaves before his children get there late? I just have no idea.

"Sesshy! are you listining!"

"No."

Fake tears started pooling in kaguras eye's "W-why? d-d-do you hate m-me?" she wimpered.

"Yes."

"W-wha?"

"I do hate you, very much so." sesshomaru said simply, while staring at the classroom door.

The girls eyes widened, her tears left as easly as they came. "YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS! I used the fake tears, wimper and the studder! HOW do you not react to that!" kagura said glaring. Sesshomaru never took his eyes off the door as he flipped her off.

"UGH!" She cried then stomped over to her desk, in the process wakeing Inuyasha who was sleeping on his own.

"Stupid wench and her stupid ape feet." inuyasha growled under his breath. He looked around noticing kagome, kikyou, and her group where not there yet. 'Hmmm...'

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to his brothers desk.

"What do you want halfbreed?" Fluffy asked.

"Feh, ice bastard. You know kikyou and her group's not here yet."

"So?"

"They hate kagome, they've made that clear." inuyahsa stared at his brother, sesshomaru finilay took his eyes away from the door and looked at inuyasha.

"..."

"..."

The classroom door opened, the brothers head's snapped to look at the person walking in, it was none other then kikyou and her group giggling loudly.

"Feh, wenchs."

"Who are you calling a wench?" one of the girls known as yura asked sweetly.

"Feh." inuyasha grunted.

"Whats feh mean yasha?" Kikyou asked in a cute way, at least thats what she thought.

"Don't call me yasha." his ear twitched in annoyance. The girls giggled the went back to talking with there other annoying friends.

"Urgh..." Kagome coughed out blood as she sat up. They got her good this time. 'I think they broke a few ribs.' Kagome thought painfully as she tryed to stand up. 'where am i?' Suddenly she rembered.

"This is what you get for talking to our sesshomaru!" Kikyou cried as she kicked kagome in the gut. "Don't EVER talk or touch him! he's ours" another yura yelled.

'Ah, yeah, im in the girls bathroom..." She wobbled a bit as she stood, she slowly started walking to the door.

Kagome then started to make her way to the nurses office.

Toga walked into the classroom. "Father, kagome said she would be late." Sesshomaru told. "Ah, alright thank you sesshomaru." toga blinked then started class.

As the lesson went on, the more worried sessomaru and inuyasha got. Once there was onley fifteen minutes left, sesshomaru stood up and walked out the door. Almost ran.

Everyone stared at the door schocked. No one understood why he just stormed out. except inuyasha he wanted to do the same. "Inuyasha, do you know why sesshomaru just stormed out?" Toga-sensi asked.

Inuyasha stood up and ran out. Toga-sensei stared at the door.

"Well since people are runnining out why don't i just finish class now." Toga sighed, as the class cheered a bit.

'It must be a big deal for sesshomaru to storm out.' Toga thought.

Running to the nurses office sesshomaru went right to the nurse. "Where is kagome."

"Ah, Kagome Higurashi?" The old woman asked. Sesshomaru was losing his patience. which was rare. Did he always lose it when it comes to kagome?

"Where is she?" inuyasha said threw his heavy breathing.

"...The ...Hospital..." The woman said slowly.

"WHAT? WHY?" inuyasha sceamed, as sesshomaru kept quiet and an impassive face.

"Well, she would not say who did it, but she was beatin up by some people. Kagome was very hurt, she had at least 2 broken ribs..." Once the boys got the name of the hospital they ditched school, and went straight there.

Sesshomaru walked to the front desk and clamly asked. "What room is kagome higurashi?"

"Are you familey sir?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT MATTER? WHAT ROOM!" inuyasha yelled at the lady.

"Sir, please keep quiet here."

"KEH! LIK-"

"Inuyahsa." sesshomaru glared. The halfbreed shut his mouth.

"No we are not familey, what room is she in."

"Im sorry sir onley fa-" The woman started.

"Where. Is. The. Room. If you do not tell me. I WILL make your life a living hell, wench." Sesshomaru glared heatedly. The nurse cringed.

"U-uhm r-r-room 541 on the s-second floor..s-sir..."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru walked past the shocked inuyasha and into the elevator.

"AH WAIT BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran into the elevator with his brother.

END OF CHAPPY.

Long enough? or too short? xD

Review please~! It keeps me writing. :D

I love you all~!


	8. His?

Haha, love your reviews! some of your really made me laugh and smile. :D

Im SOOOO sorry i have not updated in awhile. I was being REALLY lazy i had alot of time to write, and i was just lazy then my birthday came and i had to do stuff. This was on my mind and i felt bad for you guys. I know how sad/annoyed i get when people don't update storys i like, so again IMMA SORRY.

I Love you all.

ON TO THA STORY~!

* * *

><p>"AH WAIT BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran into the elevator with his brother. Sesshomaru foot tapped impatiently on the ground, and unnoticed from him he was growling deep in his throat.<p>

"Bro chill." sesshomaru glared then nodded, slowly he calmed. But his foot still tapped on the ground.

*DING.* The elevator reached its stop. The boys ran out to kagomes door, almost slamming it open. Inuyasha walked in first. Sesshomaru saw a curtain covering his view of the beatin girl, he watched as his brother pulled the curtain back so the hanyou could look at the raven haired girl.

Hearing his brother growl loudly was enough for sesshomaru to walk over and pull the annoying curtain away. Looking at kagome sesshomaru froze still, he felt this ice cold feeling threw out his body, One thing crossed his mind.

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Bastard?"

"I will kill the them all." Sesshomaru stated in a calm voice but it was not cold. No it was Angered, pissed, livid.

Inuyasha stared. "S-sesshomaru, If you do that it will fuel there hate for kagome!"

"Not if i kill them all." he hissed.

"Fluffy..." Rasped the quiet voice of kagome as she looked the too brothers, with her black eye.

"Fluffy, d-don't be so mad! Its *cough* o-ok! im...fine!" Kagome coughed out. Sesshomaru walked over and sat next to her.

"No your not woman. " Kagome reached out and pulled his ear. Sesshomaru almost yelped.

"No Killing. Got it B-Be a good puppy!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha watched in wonderment as sesshomaru hn'ed then looked away while rubbing his hurt ear. They have known kagome for what three days now?

"Feh i can't rember." Inuyasha mumbled.

And Sesshomaru lets her tease him like that? I think hell has frozen over! inuyasha shook his head and smiled at the scene.

"Promise fluffy!"

"..."

Kagome pouted then winced. "O-okay how about i-if i make sure i never get hurt this bad! Then will you promise?" She asked hopeful. Sesshomaru took his eyes off the floor and looked at kagome.

"Indeed." The injured girl grinned happly.

"Yay!" Kagome squeeled quietly.

Sesshomaru smiled faintly looking at the squeeling happy girl.

"Your such a fucking softy!" inuyasha grined.

"No im not." sesshomaru glared looking to the side at his brother. Inuyashas grin widened.

"Yoooou where just smiling."

"I was not."

"Yes you were~" the halfbreed sang.

"No."

"Yessss~"

"No."

"Y. E. S." Inuyasha spelled out. Sesshomaru growled glaring harder. Inuyasha laughed, and earned harder glaring. One minute, two... three. Nope the hanyou was not dieing a painful death from his presumed death glare.

How sad.

Looking away with a sigh, sesshomaru saw kagome had fell asleep. Inuyasha pranced around the room he had won that argument!

"Halfbreed we are going home now. Stop being an idiot- Oh wait you where born an idiot."

"Ass face." inuyasha glared.

"Yes butt muncher?" Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha eye twitched.

.

.

.

.

- Explosion on the second floor! CALL THE POLICE!- The speekers of the hospital ringed loudly.

.

.

.

"GET OFF ME!" Inuyasha struggled as five police officers pined him to the ground.

"Sir-"

"Let the halfbreed go your chief sould be calling to tell you to release us." Sesshomaru spoke.

Sure enough he got the call. "Hm, Alright. RELEASE THEM!"

The other officers took off inuyashas and sesshomarus hand cuffs. Then Leaving shortly after.

"Hn."

"That was your fault bastard!"

Sesshomaru did the childish thing and sticked his tounge out at inuyasha.

"..."

"Feh." inuyasha grunted.

The boys walked to there apartment slowly knowing they where in for hell. Inuyasha walked into the aparment first.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO ASK FOR YOU TWO NOT TO BE IN JAIL?" Toga yelled. Inuyasha winced his ears went back.

"I am sorry." Sesshomaru said.

"He star- what? No normal argument bastard?" Inuyasha blinked. Toga was very shocked as well. His Cold son just said sorry that easily?

"Uhm, well then, your forgiven...?" Toga spoke confused.

sesshomaru nodded and went to his room. both inuyasha and toga watched in amazment. Where was the, "i don't need to say sorry for this sesshomarus... blah ...blah inuyashas fault...blah halfbreed...idiot...yell at him...blah..." crap?

"Your still in trouble." Toga told inuyasha while crossing his arms.

"WHY ME?"

"Cause i said so." Toga grined.

Sesshomaru flopped on his bed, he was so tired he got so stressed today. He fell asleep trying to think of ways he could get the girls that hurt his kagome back without killing them...Wait his kagome?

.

.

.

.

END OF CHAPPY~!

Please review my lovelys~ :D


	9. POKIE POKE POKE?

Haha, hey guys i adore your reviews on this fanfic, and also my maybe oneshot fluffer butt!

ON TO THA STORY~!

.

.

.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock, it was almost time to leave for school. "Halfbreed!"

"SHUT IT!" inuyasha yelled from his room.

"Has grandmother gave you her secrets on how to annoy this one?" sesshomaru growled, inuyasha ran down the stairs at that ready to leave.

"Granny knows how to annoy this one?" inuyasha laughed pointing at his brother.

-Sigh-

Inuyasha bolted out the door "Come on slow face!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he ran up to inuyasha. "Slow...face?"

"Haha, you said slow face!" inuyasha grinned turning his run into a slow walk.

"Hn, you said it first." Sesshomaru walked next to the halfbreed.

"Nah!"

"Yah!" sesshomaru mocked, inuyasha glared.

Sesshomaru glared.

A spider suddenly fell on inuyashas head.

"Spider halfbr-" Fluffy pointed.

"KYA, KYAHAHA! GET IT OFFFF, WHAT. THA. NIIII-" inuyasha freaked and started hopping up and running around, sesshomaru put a hand on his mouth watching and doing nothing to help his girlish half brother. Would you when you gotta show like this?

'This sesshomaru will not laugh. This. Sesshomaru. Will. Not. Laugh!' The demon repeated over and over in his head.

-SLAM-

Sesshomaru turned around trying so very hard not to laugh, Inuyasha slammed his own head on the side walk.

On. Purpose.

"Gh, i-ish if gonem?" inuyasha mumbled with his face flat on the sidewalk, unable to move from hurting himself. Sesshomaru willed him self to calm then turned back to his brother.

"Yes."

"Ofh tank gowd! If Wash tha sizez of my finfer!" The hanyou spoke face full of stone.

"...what?..." Sesshomaru mask almost cracked, his halfbrother slowly got up and rubbed his bruised face.

"It was the size of my finger!" inuyasha spoke with wide child like eyes "IT COULD'A KILLED ME!"

"Pffft, your a half demon...it...was a...little spider..." Sesshomaru managed to get out.

"A KILLING ONE!"

"It was not a demon sp-"

"All spiders are killing ones!" Inuyasha grumbled walking ahead, as the boys went inside there school a boy ran up to them.

"ASS MUTT-whys ur face purple! HAHA!" He poked inuyasha in the face. "Poke, poke, poke, pooooooooke. Poke! Pokie! POKE!" The dude said each time he poked inuyashas poor face.

"STOP IT!" the hanyou growled slapping the guys hand.

"Hahaha! yo flu- eheheh i mean sesshomaru! What happened? OH NO WHERE YOU RAPED?" the boy shook inuyashas shoulders. "TELL YOUR BABY WHAT HAPPEND! Im here its ok!" He hugged inuyasha as he said it was okay.

'This sesshomaru likes this person.'

people in the halls stare at them.

"KOOOOGAAA!" Inuyasha screamed.

"HAH!" Koga ran behind sesshomaru "yes my dear inu-chan?" Inuyasha hissed, "your gonna diiiiiiie!"

"Your a dog demon why do you hiss? Does he know hes not a cat- Oh. My. god. His brain was switched with a cats! Right sesshomaru? Im right, right?" Inuyasha glared and lunged towards koga.

Koga ran down the hall doing his best impression of a girl and started squeeling "OH HELP ME HE WANTS MY BODY!" As inuyasha chased him, sesshomaru stared then he cracked and chuckled low.

'This sesshomaru can't wait tell kagome comes back, she will like that koga. But not to much i shall make sure of that.' His eyes narrowed at the thought.

.

.

.

It was lunch time, sesshomaru walked and sat down, at kagomes tree sighing peacefully. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he started hearing wispers he listined closely.

"Do you think she died?" One girl asked.

"Hopfully!" One shouted.

"Most likely not girls, the brat has miko powers...she should be healed in a few days." Another growled.

"Damn!" The first two said.

Sesshomaru stood up and used his demon speed to run up too the group.

"Kya!" The girls screeched backing away.

"Oh!" The first two girls spoke now known as kagura and yura.

"Sessy!" Kikyou said, sesshomarus glare promised pain.

"If you touch kagome or even talk to her in anyway this sesshomaru will pull your emtpy heads off of your smelly bodies in the most painful way." He spoke deadly, the girls backed up in fear.

"S-ses we h-had n-"

"THIS SESSHOMARU WILL NOT BE FOOLED."

Yura and kagura had some tears in there eyes, while kikyou looked almost...happy.

"Now, touch her you die." Fluffy turned around and went back to the tree trying to clam himself. Damn his promise.

.

.

.

END OF CHAPPY~~~

Please review~! c:

full of funnys even with my crap day. :D


	10. Blue and yellow?

Thankyou again for the reviews! :D

ON TO THA STORY~!

.

.

.

"Miss, higurashi?"

"Nhh..."

"Miss higurashi!"

Sitting up quickly kagome shouted. "DON'T EAT MY PUDDING!" Kagome looked up at her doctor and blushed.

"Ah-haa, now that your awake, miss higur-"

"Kagome."

"...Miss kagome how are you feeling?" The doctor asked her nicely.

"My ribs kinda hurt but i feel pretty good!" Kagome gasped out.

"Good, you can go home in a few hours. We got a miko to help with your healing im glad it worked."

"Sweet!" Kagome cheered.

"You need somone to come pick you up though." the doctor stated.

"What? But- What time is it?"

"...Six forty-five am. You told a nurse to wake you at this time when you can go home."

"OH! I rember!" Kagome reached for her phone 'i can't call mom or dad there at work...Hmmm...Fluffy!' Kagome thought happly-

"Wait i don't have his number" Kagome sighed sadly.

"Here." The doctor handed her a note.

"Fluffys number? How did you get it?"

"In the word of that youkai... Hn, take this, if she has no one to call when she is relased from the place." The doctor joked, and kagome smiled and called her little fluffer butt.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru slammed his foot into inuyashas door making it slam into the wall.

"HALFBREED!" Sesshomaru growled, he was pissed off.

"AHAHA oh GOD...i...Can't haha...Do...It..." Inuyasha laughed out from his hiding place.

"..." Sesshomarus eye twitched. You would not be a happy camper if you got wokein up by an ice cold bucket of water being dumped on your face. Then realizing it was neon blue hair die with ice in it.

Needless to say sesshomaru got it off his body. But sadly his hair was not savable.

"If this does not come off. Then your head will be what comes off!" Sesshomaru snarled, inuyasha slowly stopped laughing at that.

"Aha, it c-comes off...Pfft, just in a week or so!" Inuyasha jumped up and grinned at sesshomaru.

"This sesshomaru will pay you back in full." He growled.

"Yea, yea!" Inuyasha waved in dismissal.

Sesshomaru stalked back into his room to take another shower, the forth one of the morning. He got out of the shower and dressed when sesshomarus cell ringed.

"Hn?" He said awnswering it.

"Fluffy?" sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Kagome?"

"Yeah! Fluffy can you come get me or..." Kagome started.

"Hn...Sure."

"Thankyou!" Kagome cheered.

"Hn."

They hung up and sesshomaru got his hair in a low ponytail and put his shoes on. "Halfbreed go to school by yourself this sesshomaru is going to pick up kagome."

"CAN I CO-" Inuyasha yelled.

"No." Sesshomaru glared.

"Woah..ooookay!" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru walked out of the apartment, and went next door. Looking down and flipping the welcome mat back, sesshomaru grabbed a spare key and opened kagomes apartment door. Sesshomaru went in and grabbed kagomes clothes and a hair brush and stuffed it into her yellow bag.

"Hn, this does not go well with this one's hair."

Sesshomaru locked the door and went on his way to the hostpial.

.

.

.

.

END OF CHAPPY~!

Please review~! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Woooooooooooooooo, I forgot about this story!

I had attached my e-mail to the reviews and found a sweethearted review from "Tacosfly" Asking if i was abandoning the story since, i had not updated in a year! :'D  
>Wellllllllllll-no im not, if there are people still wanting me to update, eh, i'll see what i can do . ;3<p>

Song used: Boomerang - the summer set. 3

WARNING: Bad grammer, spelling mistakes, blahblahblah i try not to make them!

"IF I WAS JAY-Z, YOU'D BE MY BEYONCE. WE COULD ROCK THE NATION LIKE THEY DO."

Sesshomaru paused at the dull hospital door way.

"AND IF I WAS DA VINCI, YOU"D MONA LISA. PAINT A SMILE PERFECTLY ON YOU."

The demon stood watching the girl dancing in bed while almost yelling the lyrics.

"AND IF I WAS JAMES DEAN,YOU COULD BE MY AUDREY. BREAKFAST AT TIFFANYS FOR TWO." Kagome threw her arms around, dancing while bobbing her head.

She was flat out jamming, as her ipod rung threw out the room.

"SO THROW ME AWAY. CAUSE IF I WERE A BOOMERANG. I"D TURN AROUND AND COME BACK TO YOU. BACK BACK TO YOooooOOOooOOoU YOooooOOOOOoooOOU, YEAH YEAH, YOoooOOOOooU YOOoooOOOOoooOU, YEAH YEAH!" Kagome was basicly flailing by this point.

Sesshomaru snorted as she almost hit herself in the face. Kagome froze somehow hearing the snort and paused her song, whilst blushing. "...Fluffy how long have you been there?"

"This one has been here for awhile."

"..."

"..." 

"Im gonna ducktape a creeky wheel to your leg from now on!" She puffed out her cheeks.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow."hnnn, why?"

"It'll make it so you can't sneek up on me with your ninja demon stealth powers!" She scowled while crossing her arms. Sesshomaru let out a huff in amusment as he walked closer to the pouting teen.

"Flu-YOUR HAIR IS BLUE"

"..."

"YOU HAVE SMURF HAIR."

"..."

"FLUFFY...ITS BLUE YOU... WHAT DID YOU DO? IT WAS SO MAJESTIC BEFORE..."

Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look. Kagome blushed. "What i like your silver hair. Don't question me!" She turned away with a huff.

"Half breed thought it would be a good idea to do this."

Kagome giggled "Brotherly love!"

Sesshomaru glared softly. "No such thing."

Kagome reached out and made her hands clench and unclench in a grabbing motion. "Gimme my clothes so i can get out of here puuuuhleasssseeeeeee!" The demon handed her the bag and watched and she sprung out of bed. "DON"T LOOK IM NAKED UNDER THIS CLOAK THING." She squeeled.

Sesshomaru turned and marched out of the room smiling just a bit.

END-

(Booooooooop short ;u; sorry)


End file.
